Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus for manufacturing a battery tray and a battery tray manufactured thereby.
Description of the Related Art
In general, unit parts that are completely assembled are contained in accommodating containers, are packed, and are forwarded.
Containers for accommodating batteries are divided into tube type containers and tray type containers. Recently, as batteries are made small and light, demands on the tray type containers are increasing.
A battery tray may be manufactured by an injection molding apparatus in consideration of a size and structure of a battery.
According to a conventional molding apparatus, it is difficult to obtain a uniform thickness of a tray and, in particular, incomplete molding are generated at bottom portions of battery accommodating grooves in a tray in which depths of the battery accommodating grooves are large.